Fight Club
by ALittleScotty
Summary: After a night out with her friends, Bella didn't think anything bad could happen. But when her parents find out about her blatant disobedience they send her to a camp for troubled youth where she learns she has to fight for everything she wants, including Alice.


Bad

OOC/AH/AU

AN: I'm looking for a Beta, or Pre Reader, message me if you're interested.

**Bella POV:**

I was putting on my shoes quickly, making sure to stay quiet. It was 11 at night and my parents were sound asleep. I was just hoping Jasper didn't honk his horn when he pulled up.

I checked to make sure my phone was in my back pocket before I quietly unlocked the door and slowly swung it open, checking to make sure I didn't hear any movement upstairs before I continued outside, closing the door behind me and locking it.

It was pretty warm outside I noted as I sat down on the concrete steps that led up to the porch. I was half tempted to pull out the cigarettes in my pocket but decided against it since I didn't want my parents to find any cigarette butts.

It wasn't long before I saw Jasper pull up in his Mercedes. I hopped off the stairs and lightly jogged to the car, glad that he wasn't blasting music or anything that would disturb my parents. But once we got to the corner and he made a right turn, his music was turned all the way up.

I leaned my head against the window and watched the streetlights as we passed them. My eyes would linger on dimly lit bars and the women stumbling out of them, or at the occasional bum that would sit against the steps of a church.

Some rapper I didn't know the name of was coming through the speakers, the bass making the side view mirrors shake. People who were sober enough would stare at the car we were in with awe.

Jasper was a rich kid, shit, we both were. But I was the type of rich kid that had parents who wouldn't let me have a cell phone until I was in 10th grade, or wont even let me create a Facebook until I graduate. Jasper's parents were the type that would never be home.

We drove until we were pulling up in his driveway. Apparently we were switching cars and going to a party with his brother, Peter.

His brother is 20 years old, he attends some college in Virginia and came home for the summer. I've only met him a handful of times, he could be pretty snobby but Jasper said that college has "really changed him for the better" or some shit like that.

Once the car was shut off, we both got out, I checked to make sure nothing came out of my pockets as I shut the car door and followed behind Jasper into the garage.

The garage door was already lifted and we made our way towards the escalade which was the only other car parked in the garage, that and a few motorcycles that I don't know the names of.

I got into the back while Jasper hopped into the passenger seat. The keys were dangling from the ignition and Jasper started fiddling around with the sound system. Out of boredom I pulled out my cell phone and went through my messages to find some that I didn't reply to. Which actually were a lot.

I eventually gave up my search, feeling that it'd be rude to reply six hours late with something completely irrelevant to the previous topic.

The sounds of Wale came through the speakers and once again Jasper was blasting it so loud the bass was making the windows shake. Not even seconds later his brother Peter came out of the house and opened the car door, hopping into the drivers seat quickly and turning the down the music.

"Fucking Christ are you trying to wake the dead?"

Jasper shrugged, his curls bobbing a bit as he smirked and leaned back into the seat.

I started buckling my seat belt after pocketing my phone, and glanced at the rear view mirror to see Peter staring at me with wide eyes.

"Fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me, Bella?"

He sure does say "fucking Christ" a lot, way too much for my liking, it's over used.

I nodded my head anyway though; I was never the one to talk much.

"Good to see ya again. Anyway, this party is fucking awesome, people are already sending me texts asking where the fuck I am. There's gonna be plenty booze, plenty of women, plenty of weed, strip poker, there's a pool and shit, just wait until you guys see this, and if anyone asks, you're 18."

I nodded my head though he couldn't see me and watched the street pass by us. We ended up stopping by someone else's house to pick up some of Peter's friends.

They reeked of liquor and they were completely rowdy, some guy beside me put his arm around me, I'm hoping out of habit and not because he thought I was going to be going home with him tonight.

It wouldn't happen, if anything I'd probably just drink until I felt confident enough to talk to some of the girls at the party.

Around 15 minutes later we pulled up to a house in a pretty big neighborhood. It was sketchy to say the least, it's like these people were begging for the cops to come. Cars were littered all over the street; I almost felt bad for anyone working late that came home to find no parking spaces. You could feel the music leaking out of the house, and hear the girly screams coming from the backyard followed by a splashing sound from the pool.

An hour into it I was drunk, completely drunk. Not sloppy though, not yet. And to make sure that never happened I stopped going back to the cooler and just walked around looking for someone I could talk to so I wouldn't be too bored.

I passed through the living room and there were a group of girls just all talking and giggling and what not. I must've looked lost because one girl scrunched up her eyebrows before motioning me over. Me, being drunk and scared to even approach her because she was on another lever of beauty, looked around before pointing a finger at myself.

She smiled softly before nodding her head and I walked over, completely confident thanks to the vodka and plopped down on the floor next to her feet.

Shit there was no other seat. People were sitting on top of each other because of the lack of sitting places.

She looked down at me and leaned forward to talk to me. She had some honey gold/brown eyes, her hair was short and jet black as if she dyed it. She was small as well, not saying she was bone skinny but she was just petite.

I'm sure even with her heels on that she was shorter than me.

"So what's your name cutie?"

I smirked a little at the pet name. "Bella, and yours?"

"I'm Alice, welcome to my party. Who'd you come with?"

"Uhh, my friend Jasper and his brother." I'm not sure why I even had to think of that, alcohol is not good for brain function, that's for sure.

"MM, yeah I know Peter. He wasn't exactly invited, sort of a douchebag."

I chuckled a bit. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. So, is this house all yours? Or do you share it?"

"I share it with my good friend Rosalie, who's MIA tonight since she's decided to occupy some guys bed she met in college." She rolled her eyes before taking a sip of the beer she had in her hand.

"Well shit, I'm here, temporary replacement."

She winked at me before getting up, I slightly moved out of her way so she could pass, I was planning on taking her seat but she ended up dragging me towards the kitchen where she dropped off her beer and continued guiding me to a door which led to the basement.

Once we were down there she turned up the music that apparently went through out the whole house. Hm, she had a nice sound system.

"Can you dance?" She asked while turning towards me. I shook my head, absolutely not. I can't dance for shit.

"Aw, well too bad. How about we sit and talk until one of us passes out, sound good?"

So that's what we did. We talked about random stuff, a drunken mind can actually come up with some pretty good questions. Apparently she's really into fashion, which is currently what she's in school for. She asked me what school I was in and I straight up told her that I was still in high school, but I quickly followed up with the fact that my 18th birthday was coming up soon.

She seemed to find that amusing, asking me why I was such in a rush. So I told her that I didn't want her to think I was too young for her. Age ain't nothing.

She eventually started getting sleepy, she put her arm on the top of the couch and leaned against it, getting comfortable. I started playing with her hands, making up patterns on the top of her fingers.

It was only two minutes before my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out, the movement causing Alice to look up.

I answered the call when I saw it was Jasper.

"Hey Bella, where you at?"

"Downstairs and you?"

"Out front, come on we're about to leave."

"Mmkay, be there in a minute."

The phone made the beeping sound in my ear, signaling that he hung up. I got up slowly, putting my phone into my back pocket and looked at Alice, smiling a bit.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Alice."

She smiled and nodded her head before waving. "See you soon, eventually."

"I hope." I replied while making my way back up the stairs. Surprisingly the party was still going strong even though I'm sure the sun was about to come up.

I made it to the front door and walked out, finding Jasper and his brother by the car smoking cigarettes.

"Had fun Bella?" Jasper asked while smirking at me.

"Eh, something like that. But let's go, I gotta be in my room before my parents get up."

They both nodded and we quickly got into the car, peeling off down the street and back towards my house. I wish Jasper was driving since Peter didn't know where I lived and made a couple of wrong turns.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:45 and my parents get up and ready for work at 5, so we were definitely pushing it.

We pulled up about two houses away from my home and I hopped out after saying goodbye and straight up sprinted towards the house. The liquor in me didn't really agree with the sudden movement, but my mind knew exactly what I had to do.

I saw that my parents lights were on and I silently freaked out, deciding I had to go in through my window since there was no way I'd be able to go through the front door without them noticing.

I was in the backyard, looking at my room. Thankfully my dad didn't finish the project he was working on with the garden so I took the ladder from the side and leaned it against the roof. I silently prayed before slowly climbing up it. This was sketchy as fuck, and one wrong movement could have this ladder sliding all over the place and I'll end up face first in the dirt.

I was halfway up when I noticed a light turn on downstairs, which made me climb up way quicker. Once I was at the top I crawled, slowly, very fucking slowly on the roof towards my window.

I'm glad I keep it cracked since it gets way too cold in my room. I slowly opened the window, making sure not to make any noise, and I slid in swiftly before closing my window back and closing the blinds.

I started stripping right there, knowing that I reeked of smoke and beer and put my clothes in the hamper before going into my dresser and pulling out a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

I was completely dressed when I heard footsteps in the hallway and I hopped into my bed, pretending to be sleep as I heard my bedroom door open and close not a second later.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and silently congratulated myself. I remembered that my phone was in the pocket of my jeans and I was way too lazy to get it, so I fell asleep without it, even though I could hear it vibrating.

**AN: So, please tell me what you think, if I should continue it at all. I'd really appreciate the feedback, and thank you for reading. **


End file.
